custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wonder Pets' 2nd Movie (SuperMalechi's version)
The Wonder Pets' 2nd Movie is a American photo-puppetry/CGI animated film based on the hit animated series "The Wonder Pets" from Nick Jr. This film was produced by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Little Airplane Productions. This film was released in theaters in July 2, 1997. This was the second film in the Wonder Pets frandise. Plot The Wonder Pets go on an adventure across the Kingdom of flowers. But when Ming Ming is held captive by a beast-like guy named Mr. Bad, Linny and Tuck go to rescue her Cast *Sofie Zamchivk as Linny the Guniea Pig *Teala Dunn as Turtle Tuck *Dancia Lee as Ming Ming Duckling *Neil Crone as Mr. Bad Notes *Linny has her Season 2-present voice and Season 1-present design. *Tuck has his Season 1-present voice and design. *Ming Ming has her Season 1-present voice and design. *The Linny voice from "In the Land of Oz" is used. *The musical arrangements from "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" are used. *in the SuperMalechi's version, After Late 1988, 1989, and Early-Mid 1990, the Late 1988-1989 Backyard Gang Barney costume, Barney's Late 1988-1989 Backyard Gang voice, the Mid 1989-Early-Mid 1990 Backyard Gang Barney costume, and Barney's Mid 1989-Early-Mid 1990 Backyard Gang voice are not available because they will not return again because The "Wonder Pets' 2nd Movie" variant of the Paramount Pictures logo The variant of the Paramount Pictures logo used in this film is a mix of the 1995 logo and the 1979 logo. Logo The 1975 logo plays, but it is in the style of the 1986 logo. The word "Paramount" in its cooperate font fades in. The mountain background fades to light blue, while the 1995 byline fades in. Film Edits Original, Paramount/Nickelodeon VHS/DVD releases and Nick Jr airings Quotes Quotes 1 Previews 1997 Nickelodeon/Paramount VHS Opening #The Rugrats Movie teaser trailer (1997) #Good Burger VHS trailer #Nick Jr on Videocassette trailer (1997-1999) #Paramount Means Family Entertainment trailer (1997-1999) #Paramount Home Video Feature Presentation logo #Copyright Warning Screen #This film has been modified.....screen #Paramount Pictures logo (The Wonder Pets' 2nd Movie! variation) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (The Wonder Pets' 2nd Movie! variation) #Start of Film Closing #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002, still variation) 1999 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection rarity (version 1) Opening #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #Green MPAA Screen #Walt Disney Company intro (1997, seen on "The Rescuers" January 1999 VHS) #The Fox and the Hound VHS trailer #An Extremely Goofy Movie trailer #The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea trailer #The Great Mouse Detective VHS trailer #New from Disney Interactive bumper #Disney's Activity Center Tarzan preview #www.Disneyvideos.com promo #Feature Presentation logo (1999-2006) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo (1994-1999) #Green Format Screen #THX logo #Paramount Pictures logo (The Wonder Pets' 2nd Movie variation) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (The Wonder Pets' 2nd Movie variation) #Start of Film Closing #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002, still variation) 1999 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection rarity (version 2) Opening #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #Green MPAA Screen #Walt Disney Company intro (1997, used on "The Rescuers" January 1999 VHS) #The Fox & the Hound VHS trailer #An Extremely Goofy Movie trailer #Toy Story 2 VHS/DVD trailer #The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea trailer #The Great Mouse Detective VHS trailer #New from Disney Interactive bumper #Disney's Activity Center Tarzan preview #www.Disneyvideos.com promo #Feature Presentation logo (Late 1999-2006) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Green Format Screen #THX logo #Paramount Pictures logo (The Wonder Pets' 2nd Movie variation) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (The Wonder Pets' 2nd Movie variation) #Start of Film Closing #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002, still variation) Category:1997 episodes Category:Wonder Pets Episodes Category:1997 films Category:1997 Movies Category:1997 Home Videos Category:1997 Home Video